


Un mal día

by DarknessNightmare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Good Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Harry, tw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessNightmare/pseuds/DarknessNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la peor semana de su vida, Harry recibe el cuidado y consuelo de Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un mal día

**Un mal día**

. 

La cabeza le dolía. Su día había sido terriblemente largo y, en ese momento, lo único que quería era estar solo. Apenas podía respirar con regularidad y todo su cuerpo se tensaba intermitentemente. Primero se le apretaban los músculos de los hombros; después, la mandíbula, las piernas. Recostado sobre el sofá, sintiendo cómo le faltaba el aire cada vez más y más, Harry sintió unas ganas incontrolables de llorar. Era tonto, en realidad, porque no tenía un buen motivo para llorar. Simplemente había tenido suficiente; durante toda la semana había acumulado una cantidad sobrehumana de estrés y ahora estaba llegando a su límite.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y trató de respirar profundamente, pero cada vez que inhalaba sentía como si se estuviera ahogando con su propio aire. Quería gritar, pero los vecinos lo escucharían y lo último que necesitaba era a un montón de gente llamando a su puerta para saber si estaba bien. Se quitó las gafas y apretó el brazo contra sus ojos cansados, dejando salir un par de lágrimas, amargas y calientes. Odiaba ponerse así; todo era culpa de esa estúpida reunión, del estúpido de Higgins por no apoyarlo durante su presentación, del taxi que había tardado más de veinte minutos en recogerlo, del café que le quemó la lengua en la mañana y casi le hace ensuciarse la camisa (se había terminado mojando la corbata de todos modos). Había sido un día horrible y una semana mucho peor. Si tan solo tuviera las fuerzas para moverse se sentaría en la ducha un par de horas para dejar de pensar, de sentir, de estar; pero ni siquiera quería hacer eso. Solo quería permanecer recostado y llorar un poco.

El timbre sonó, pero Harry no intentó levantarse del sofá.

Vete, pensó apretando los dientes, pero el timbre volvió a sonar de nuevo. Vete, vete, vete, repitió en su mente, como un mantra, apretando los puños y sintiendo como los ojos le ardían cada vez más. Quería gritar. Necesitaba gritar. Tal vez lo haría.

-¿Harry?- escuchó el llamado dulce, amortiguado por la puerta. -¿Estás aquí?

Mierda. Había olvidado que esta noche cenaría con Draco. Maldición, ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonto? ¿No le había prometido cocinarle en agradecimiento por lo del mes pasado? Y ahora salía con esto. Seguramente Draco se molestaría con él por no cumplir con su promesa y lo dejaría. O se hartaría de él por hacer esta clase de cosas. Pero no era su culpa, Draco sabía que no podía controlarlo. Aun así, Harry sabía lo difícil que podía llegar a ser tratar con él. Draco ya había aguantado lo suficiente durante mucho tiempo, pero quizá esta vez llegara a un límite, quizá esta vez Draco quiera dejarlo, fastidiado de lidiar con él.

-¿Harry?- escuchó una vez más, pero ahora la voz del rubio sonaba más baja, casi preocupada. O quizá molesta. Quizá estaba furioso pero trataba de contenerse para no llamar la atención de los vecinos.

Casi sentía ganas de levantarse y abrirle la puerta. De entre todas las personas, si alguien merecía que se levantara, ese era Draco. Pero no podía, esta vez no.

No te vayas, pensó… o quizá lo dijo en voz baja. Muy baja. No te vayas.

Pero ya no podía escuchar nada detrás de la puerta. Seguramente se había ido. Maldición, ahora sí que lo había jodido todo. Apretó más las piernas, una contra otra, y su brazo comenzó a humedecerse más y más rápido. Ahora estaba solo y hecho una mierda y Draco se había ido. Genial. Perfecto. Ahora sí que la hiciste, Potter, ya quiero ver cómo arreglas todo y…

-¿Harry, estás bien?- se sobresaltó tanto al escuchar la voz tan cerca que se quitó el brazo de los ojos, pero sin sus gafas no podía ver nada.

–Quería saber cómo estabas y usé la llave que me diste, espero que no te moleste,- continuó en voz baja. -¿Qué sucedió?

No podía ver con claridad, pero sintió cómo Draco se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a secarle el rostro con un pañuelo.

-Draco…- murmuró, todavía sin creer que él estuviera aquí y, antes de darse cuenta, se sentó de golpe, arrojándose hacia el pecho de Draco.

-Ya… tranquilo. ¿Alguien te hizo algo?- preguntó usando el mismo todo de voz tranquilo, acariciándole el cabello, pero Harry podía reconocer la tensión en su voz. Si levantar el rostro del pecho del rubio, Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tuviste un mal día en la oficina?- preguntó más tranquilo, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello. Harry solo pudo dejar escapar un sollozo y sintió cómo el abrazo de Draco se hacía más fuerte. Harry apretó los puños contra el suéter de Draco, tratando de encontrar su voz.

-Me olvidé de tu cena,- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes por eso, cariño. Podemos pedir algo y ver un montón de televisión basura. O si quieres podemos ir directo a la cama y olvidarnos de todo. Haremos lo que tú quieras.

-Quiero darme un baño…- murmuró sin despegarse de su pecho.

-Entonces te prepararé la tina. Ayer compré un paquete de las burbujas que te gustan.

-Perdón,- dijo Harry, separándose un poco de él.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Draco, sorprendido. –Podemos  cenar otro día. De hecho, es mejor así porque tengo una excusa para venir a verte.

-Pero me ves hecho un desastre…- se quejó. Draco le tomó la barbilla suavemente y le besó la frente.

-Y por eso me alegra más haber venido: así no tienes que estar solo mientras sucede.

-…y te arruiné el suéter.

-Bueno, supongo que tendrás que quitármelo, entonces- sonrió Draco, jocoso. Harry rio un poco sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. –Pero eso será después, ahora hay que meterte en la ducha y quitarte toda esa sal de la cara.

Draco tardó un par de minutos en levantarse, sin embargo. No fue a prepararle la bañera hasta que estuvo seguro de que Harry había dejado de llorar. En momentos como este, era un alivio tener a Draco consigo. No era la primera vez que Draco lo encontraba así, por supuesto, pero algunas veces era menos dramático. Por lo general, cuando los dos estaban juntos, las cosas se sentían mucho mejor. Draco le daba una curiosa sensación de paz y, aunque el rubio no lo dijera, le aliviaba poder estar para ahí para Harry, en las buenas y en las malas.

Cuando Draco regresó, sin suéter y las mangas de su camisa blanca recogidas, condujo a Harry hasta el baño y cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

-Tus ojos se ven tan verdes,- dijo Draco, con una sonrisa. –Recuérdame conseguirte un par de camisas verdes, para que los resalte.

-Ya me has dado un par de pantalones,- se quejó, rodando los ojos.

-Por eso ahora deben ser camisas,- dijo de pie frente a él, desabotonándole la camisa lentamente.

-¿Vas a desvestirme tú?- preguntó Harry, con una media sonrisa.

-Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta- asintió Draco dejando la camisa a un lado y acercándose para besarle un hombro. –Siempre hueles tan bien.

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la tensión en su cuerpo desaparecía incluso antes de tocar el agua. Las manos tibias de Draco se encargaron de desnudarlo por completo, acariciándolo aquí y allá, mientras terminaba.

-Vamos, entra a la bañera,- dijo Draco antes de que Harry se diera cuenta que había terminado de desvestirlo.

Harry lo obedeció y sintió el agua terminar de aliviar la tensión que sentía. Ayudándose con una esponja, Draco comenzó a masajearle la espalda, sin prisas, mientras tatareaba una canción lenta.

A pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, Draco era un hombre muy dulce. Durante sus horas de trabajo y con personas que no eran muy cercanas a él, era más bien distante y frío, pero con sus seres queridos, Draco era el mejor de todos. En especial para Harry. Para él tenía reservada una ternura que nadie más conocía.

Después del baño, Draco lo dejó secarse y ponerse un pijama mientras él pedía comida china para cenar. Al final Harry se había decidido por ver una película mientras cenaban en el sillón.

-Te extrañé mucho todo el día,- dijo Draco, ignorando el televisor, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros del moreno.

-Y yo a ti,- dijo él, alzando la cabeza. –Hoy fue horrible. La presentación salió muy mal y creo que arruiné la corbata que me prestaste y casi me atropella un ciclista en la mañana…

-Por suerte conozco una lavandería magnífica, así que olvídate de eso. ¿Era la presentación del nuevo proyecto que me contaste?

-Sí…

-Creí que sería hasta dentro de dos semanas más.

-Lo es, esta fue un preparativo.

-Bueno, aún tienes tiempo para corregirla o mejorarla. Si quieres puedes ensayar conmigo.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta escucharte hablar de estadísticas y porcentajes,- dijo Draco, mordiéndose el labio. –Te ves tan bien cuando hablas de negocios.

Harry rio, apretándose más contra el rubio.

-En cuanto a lo último, creo que me veré en la necesidad de atropellar a los ciclistas que vea todos los días, por si acaso…

Harry rio aún más y negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que eso sea muy conveniente.

-Tienes razón, harían abolladuras en el auto… Tendré que conseguir un arma.

-Claro, eso definitivamente suena mejor.

Esta vez fue Draco quien rio, acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Harry alzó el cuello, acercándose hacia él, y sitió los labios de Draco contra los suyos, tiernos y anhelantes.

Los restos de la comida aguardaban abandonados sobre la mesita de café, y la televisión seguía proyectando imágenes que ambos ignoraban. Harry tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como sentarse sobre las rodillas de Draco, entrelazando los dedos detrás de su nuca, sintiendo las manos del rubio colarse por debajo de su pijama. Harry dejó escapar un leve gemido al sentir los dedos de Draco contra sus pezones e, involuntariamente, meció las caderas hacia adelante, sintiendo la erección de Draco contra la suya.

-Te quiero tanto, Harry- susurró Draco, contra su cuello, haciéndole temblar ligeramente.

-Draco… ¿vamos a la habitación?

-Sí, sí… solo… un momento,- pidió, dejando un corto camino de besos por el pecho del moreno.

Al final Harry terminó enredando las piernas alrededor de la cadera del rubio mientras Draco los llevaba a ambos hacia la recámara.

No siempre terminaba así. Por lo general terminaban durmiendo juntos en el sillón o en la cama, pero esta vez habían ido más allá; esta vez Harry había ayudado a Draco a deshacerse del resto de ropa que aún conservaba.

Poco a poco, el día de Harry se ponía cada vez mejor. Cada segundo en que pasaba y Draco lo sostenía contra él, besándole la espalda y el cuello, su día mejoraba un poco más. Cada vez que Draco le preguntaba:

-¿Puedo moverme ahora? ¿Se siente bien?

Su mundo daba una vuelta completa y, de pronto, ya nada parecía tan malo. De pronto todo era caricias y amor y placer, y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera arruinarle eso.

 

A mitad de la noche, Harry permanecía recostado sobre el pecho de Draco, sintiendo su respiración tranquila bajo su cabeza, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Ahora todo estaba mejor, y sentía como si pudiera dormir durante un mes. Poco a poco, los ojos se le fueron cerrando y, a diferencia de otras noches, Harry se permitió entregarse al sueño, porque sabía que al despertar, Draco seguiría a su lado.

-La próxima vez sí te haré de cenar,- prometió en voz baja, riendo para sí mientras el cansancio lo vencía.

Por hoy, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

 

* * *

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó antes de que sonara el despertador. La cabeza había dejado de dolerle hace mucho y se sentía mucho mejor. A su lado, Draco seguía dormido. Su cabello rubio estaba desordenado y su pecho, descubierto. Harry no lo había notado anoche, pero Draco parecía muy cansado. Era natural; después de todo, Draco tenía que preocuparse por atender su propio trabajo y visitar a sus padres. Aun así, Draco siempre se daba el tiempo para ir a verlo, para salir juntos o quedarse a dormir.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, Harry se levantó de la cama, cubriendo a Draco con la cobija antes de vestirse. La noche anterior no había podido preparar nada especial, pero por lo menos hoy podría hacer el desayuno.

La cocina comenzó a calentarse rápidamente con el calor de los sartenes, y el departamento se llenó de un olor dulce.

-Estás de buen humor,- dijo Draco detrás de él, abrazándole. Harry sonrió, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-Es un buen día,- sonrió Harry. –Se me había olvidado decirte, Bill nos invitó al cumpleaños de las niñas el fin de semana.

-Esos pequeños monstruos están creciendo demasiado rápido,- asintió Draco, besándole la mejilla y tomando los platos que el moreno acababa de servir para llevarlos a la mesa. –Si quieres podemos pasar a comprarles algo en la tarde.

-Podemos ir a buscar algo en la plaza, hoy salgo a las cinco.

-Entonces paso por ti a las cinco.

-¿No estás muy ocupado?- preguntó Harry, sentándose a la mesa.

-Un poco, pero nada que me mantenga en la oficina hasta las cinco.

Para las siete de la mañana, los dos ya estaban vestidos y en la puerta. Ambos tendrían que ir a sus respectivas oficinas, trabajar, ir por algo de comer a la hora del almuerzo, regresar a sus juntas y llamadas… pero Harry estaba tranquilo. Podía con esto. Después de todo, hoy sería un buen día.

**Author's Note:**

> Y ese fue mi primer trabajo aquí (aparte de las traducciones). Espero que les haya gustado y poder subir más cosas con el tiempo.  
> Nos leemos pronto,  
> -D


End file.
